itmfandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Mix (Roleplaying Game)
This section is devoted to the basic explanation of the freeform roleplaying game known as "ITM" or "Into The Mix". The game has used several different homebrew systems over its lifespan. The current game itself is played online/can be found at Changing of the Guard, but is also played in person. What is ITM? "Where the dust of the apocalypse settles" - 'Mephiasu' ITM is a roleplaying game in which the player plays herself. Typically, the game is post-apocalyptic, but in ITM VI (Cadmius ITM), events occurred in the real world with very few changes. Generally, within the fictional world, other fictional continuities have become real due to various causes that link directly to the world plot set up at the beginning of each game by the GM. Throughout the game, the player has the chance to access spells, abilities, powers, gear, etc. from virtually any source one can imagine. Being a largely free form game, a player may take more specific actions than one might in rule-based systems. Despite the relatively few stats and game mechanics, ITM is not completely without rules. There are definitely things one can and cannot do, the Forbidden List being a good example of such. Creating a Character - Present System Assigning Stats The process of creating a character is a rather simple one as you are playing yourself. At the very beginning the player ranks themselves in each of the beginning stats: Strength, Vitality, Speed, Dexterity, Perception, Intelligence, Wits, Willpower, Presence, Luck and Teamwork. Said ranking is done by a pre-established scale and each stat has a description that puts each stat in an easy to understand context so as to make ranking oneself that much easier. Over time, these statistics grow, to a present maximum of 100. Noting advantages and Disadvantages The next step is noting advantages and disadvantages the player may have starting off. Advantages being things like immunity to diseases and poisons along with a number of merits including if the player has had some level of hand to hand or weapons training before the start of the game. Disadvantages are weaknesses the character has starting out on any number of levels such as a long term illness or mental instability. Picking a Race and Class Archtype Next the character is given a Race and Class Archtype. The Race Archtype consists of what the player wishes their character to be. Angels, Demons, Kaiju, Ghosts are all examples of applicaple Race Archtypes. Should the player decide to keep the character a human the player may choose a second Class Archtype. The Class Archtype is based around the training and skills the player wishes their character to focus on. Fighter, mage, psychic, and gunman are all applicable Class Archtypes. Abilities The player character does not start with abilites immediately but instead gains them as they go along. Abilities also level up with time and practice and as such are given levels (Sword - Lvl. 1 for example). Abilities not only level up through in-game practice but also through the spending of ability choices given at each level and through the taking of Trainers. Gameplay Roleplaying This aspect is generally the same as you would find in any other roleplaying game. It consists of interacting with NPC's, your fellow players and the world around you. Though you are playing yourself, that does not mean that this new world the player finds themselves in cannot have a profound effect on how the player's character develops as a person of its own. Combat Fighting and combat are done in a generally free form matter. The player may declare not only specific targets (the eyes, arm, baby maker) but also may use their abilities and powers in ways not usually intended: "So, I use my Sailor Moon Powers to heal the virus controlling the jetplane". Success or failure is usually decided by a player rolling percentile dice, adding any applicable bonuses they have to the attempt, and then measuring their roll against the opposing roll (when relevant). Additional logics and reasonings may also be brought up if a logical fallacy or physical impossibility or improbability is found in the attacks action (you can't punch the ghost, it's incorporeal). Points and leveling up Points are awarded after each session by the GM. These points may be invested into the characters stats to raise them 1 for 1 with how many points are put in. Every three points the character gains a level, meaning they may choose either a new ability that falls within their Class or Race Archtype, or they may increase an already posessed ability or skill by one level. The level cap on abilities is currently undeceided. Trainers During the course of ITM a character may run into many famous fictional characters. Should they make a good case for it and roleplay well they may recieve training from the character in certain areas of their expertise. Trainers play a large part in ITM as they are vital for characters to take their abilities to the next level, further than the players could take themselves. Being able to control fire is a powerful ability indeed, but odds are you are no Human Torch! Training can also be taken from original NPCs who show a particular aptitude for something your character may wish to learn. Perhaps the local blacksmith of a newly discovered town teaches the party warrior how to care better for his blade, or the local wizard shows your group's wizard a new spell. Though not to the same capacity as officially declared trainers this kind of training also shapes the course of the game a great deal. ITM I and II's System ITM I and II used an exponential growth system centered around powers of 2. Using 24 attributes, it had a unified system for purchasing and improving abilities and increasing statistics. Statistics grew at ranks that were measured in powers of 2, beginning at the top human attribute of 2000. Abilities were ranked from 1 to 30, separated again by powers of 2. So if one wished to purchase a power that began at 2000 points then level it up to level 5, one would have to spend (2000 + 4000 + 8000 + 16,000 + 32,000) = 62,000 points.